vagary
by TRASHKIING
Summary: She can admit it was her fault she didn't see both sides before crossing the street because now she was run over like roadkill. She'll be cautious in the future. Never was a believer about heaven and hell but when this pale entity with pink garments who gave her the decision to choose. Would you like to follow the original plan or my plan? She believed death wearing pink


**I wish I could know why did I make this? But I got insomnia and I read a few fics about this idea so, yeah... ʘ‿ʘ**

* * *

.

.

.

"_Jesus Christ! Someday you will get hurt if you don't pay attention to your surroundings, please be more careful Dani_."

It was annoying, extremely annoying that people always interrupted her weird thoughts while listening to her favorite playlist. It seemed they have an alarm, and think _"Let's disturb Dani when she's listening to music"_. Apparently, no one heard the saying if someone has their headphones on and is listening to music, which means not disturbing.

Actually, no one has said that, but she supposed the same thing happened to someone else.

It isn't a unique habit to listen to music with a high volume, but if you pay attention, you will always see Dani with headphones on; Walking on the street, going to school or leaving from work, even in the small parties where her family invited her and despite their attempts to talk to her, Dani will always show a flat but polite smile, takes out her headphones from her backpack, put them on and drown their voices with her favorite music. Many people would say that's rude of her to ignore people who're trying to talk to her, she doesn't see herself as a rude person. On the contrary, she was goofy, she sometimes speaks at the wrong time and has the tendency to swear a lot but that only happens when she is comfortable around with her friends from work and college.

What is really rude is the idiot of the red truck who shouldn't have crossed the street in a red light has run over her and fled like a complete coward, leaving her body behind in not a really comfortable position. She couldn't feel the harsh and cold asphalt against her cheek, she didn't notice her right foot had lost her red tennis shoe, her backpack was probably empty, her belongings spilled on the street. With a few seconds of vision, she could see her best friend, the one from her job, kneeling beside her body and hands hovering over her, hesitation on her caramel eyes. She was probably shouting her name to wake up, crying with an anguished expression and pleading for help to the pedestrians who saw everything. The ambulance was already on its way to help her, the police would surely do their job to find the coward who ran over her.

She'll surely wake up in a hospital bed with her mother crying beside the bed, her father probably exhausted by the stress she caused and her older sister asleep in the uncomfortable chair of the hospital.

Oh, but she didn't.

Dani didn't wake up.

"_Sorry, I had the music at full volume._"

.

.

.

No matter how many times he curses under his breath, the rain wasn't going to stop. Cold drops crashed against his skin, soaked clothes clung to his skin uncomfortably and with the freezing air, his whole body couldn't stop shaking. But neither the weather nor the fatigue that affected his muscles and a small wound wouldn't stop him from running away. It's fortunate for him that the rain covered the sound of his heavy footsteps and his tired noisy panting. The police didn't seem to see his figure flee the scene, surely more focused on evacuating the neighbors of the accident and call the firefighters to put out this uncontrolled fire.

Neighbors would wonder among each other, where did this fire come from? How did it happen? What if there's someone inside trapped in the warehouse?

Nothing, there will be nothing or nobody. At the moment the firefighters put out the fire, and start searching. Wood made charcoal, abandoned objects disfigured by the fire, and if the firemen are polished in their search, they'll surely find bodies turn into pieces of charcoal.

The rain has not yet stopped, but he was grateful at least the drops of water no longer fell sharply, allowing him to stop and take a break, and also giving him a few seconds to observe his surroundings and locate where he was but the name of the streets wasn't familiar, this nice looking neighborhood was unknown to him, and he was afraid to get lost even more.

Pushing back some black strands of his hair and looking down at the big bundle he held in his arms, the blanket he had found was a little wet on the edges but not enough to bother the poor creature that was securely wrapped. Now the frustration of finding a place for him was in twisting his stomach, his options were to find an abandoned place, sleep and find a suitable family for the little creature, but which one? He admitted that this neighborhood looked nice, surely many families with children lived here or maybe bad people lived here too.

Others would have chosen a house without hesitation and forget everything about it, but not him. Unfortunately, he had grown fond of a baby that wasn't his.

'_This happens to me for accepting the role of nanny…_' He thought with a quiet growl, he can remember every diaper he had cleaned, the unexpected vomiting on his shirts and so many sleepless nights by trying to pacify the whining of the baby but at the end of the day, it was rewarding to see how those adorable pale blue eyes lit up every time the infant saw him and smiled at him with those fat cheeks. He turned right in another corner, bigger buildings appeared and, once again, he cursed himself for the bad luck he had, he does not recognize these streets. His white eyes wandered around each building until his neck snapped to his right, another building made of red bricks and with many windows but it was the large white letters that caught his attention.

An orphanage, that was what caught his attention.

He quickly approached the building and sheltered under the awning, only hearing the water drops colliding with it. Letting out a deep sigh he looked down at the bundle in his arms and carefully removed a small part of the blanket, letting the infant's face be discovered. With the tip of his forefinger he wiped the soot on the infant's face, and was relieved to see that there was no harm in the boy, he felt horror and anguish when he had saved the baby from his crib that was on fire.

'_Okay, okay Honetani, this is it! An orphanage is a good place to live, he won't starve, he'll have clothes without holes, and he can live in a place where his life is not being threatened for every second_.' He thought as he took off the backpack where all the infant's belongings were. Toys, clothes and other sentimental objects for the baby. '_But then there is the probability that he won't find a permanent family, what if he is returned? What if it ends up in a family full of villains? What if nobody wants him for his quirk?_'

His quirk

When Honetani started taking care of the baby he was so curious about who the parents were, how they looked and every time he asked, a threat or sometimes a punch on the head he received as an answer. Sometimes he wondered if the parents were also criminals like his boss.

'_Quirk or no quirk, you're not going to become one of them_.' Honetani thought with determination. '_You're too good for my fucked up world kid, so this is going to be your new home until someone adopts you…_'

His shoulders tensed at the sound of police sirens, they sounded faint but he wasn't going to stay here for long. He approached the big black door and with all his might he began to knock the door, he wasn't going to leave the baby there and just leave! He wanted to be sure that the baby was in good hands. Honetani cheered quietly when he saw that someone had turned on the light from inside and quickly knelt to leave the baby on the step, with the backpack on the side and bolted away.

From a safe distance, he could see the metal door open and this big woman with woolly hair came out, covered in a robe, checking her both sides and questioning who will be knocking on the door at four in the morning. The woolly-haired woman snorted in annoyance for being awakened, probably by some teenagers who were making pranks in the night, until she noticed the bundle and this faint whimpered coming from it.

"Oh, oh my god!" The woman immediately picked him up from the floor and began to lull him as the baby had increased the volume of his crying. She looked up to at least see if someone was close but deserted streets as always and her caramel eyes returned to the baby, his face had taken a red shade due to crying a lot. "It's alright sweetie, it's alright you're okay."

"Hey Babi," The wooly-haired woman turned around and smile at the other female with antler also wrapped in a gown. "Another case of drop and run?" Babi glared with reproach, but she let her friend take a look at the infant who quieted a bit but still was whimpering.

"Hmm, he looks healthy enough" She began, red hues examining the infant. "Confusion and distraught, not the first time a baby who feels like this but I'll prepare some food for him and maybe a bath and new clothes, this blanket smell like smoke and shit." The smaller extended both arms with open hands and Babi handed her the baby and then disappear into the building. Babi had bent down to take the black backpack and went into the building, closing the door behind her.

Honetani watched the scene, the dark-skinned woman smiled so fondly at the baby that he wondered if she does it to all the children who have been abandoned at her door. He puffed a sigh and realized this heavy feeling in his chest, he was really going to miss that child. Feed him, sleep all night with the baby in his chest and even admitted it, he would miss his cries.

' _It's going to be okay Michio, you're going to be fine and I believe you're going to have a good family…_'

* * *

**As you can see this is a reincarnation fic. character dies and rebirths into another world where it is supposed to be a cartoon. I got inspired by other reincarnation fics and telenovela so I wanted to give it a try and because I had insomnia for days. **

**so yeah, this is going to be fun.**


End file.
